Morgana (episode)
"Morgana" is the fourteenth episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is the first episode of the show's second season, introducing its titular main antagonist Morgana. With the Jewel Quest complete, the Jewel Riders learn about the newly enhanced magic of their Enchanted Jewels and of a new mission to retrieve the special Wizard Jewels that can give Merlin back his magical powers and return him home. Meanwhile, the recently defeated Lady Kale and the long-gone ancient wizard Morgana are both revived in Morgana's lair by the power of the Dark Stone, and the two ally against the followers of Merlin. The both sides soon meet and battle in the Hall of Wizards. Plot summary Thanks to the magic of the Dark Stone, Morgana gets restored to life in her lair, now back in the Wild Magic. But then Lady Kale materializes in her lair and, after a brief struggle, proves that the Dark Stone is now tuned to her. United only by their mutual hatred for Merlin, the two evil women reluctantly team up to take over Avalon. As Morgana can not leave the Wild Magic without her jewel, she sends Kale off on a mission to retrieve a mysterious book of magic from the Hall of Wizards in Wizard's Peak. Meanwhile, the Jewel Riders try to deal with a continuing wild magic outbreaks, whe a new one moves a river out of its bed. They manage to fix the river, but damage the nearby village in the process. It turns out that, after the events of first season, their Enchanted Jewels now channel all of the Crown Jewels' magic so now they have much stronger powers and new Jewel Armor. Queen Anya decides to send them back to Wizard's Peak so they can find some way to return Merlin to Avalon. The Jewel Riders learn the hard way that they can not ride the Wild Magic with the Travel Trees, since their new magic makes them ride the tunnels too fast. They end up having to blast out of the tunnel into the Wild Magic and use the Gliders for navigation. Elsewhere, Lady Kale picks up Grimm and the dweasels from the Dweasel Nook house they have been living in since the end of first season. They then manage to reach the Hall of Wizards first. Thanks to a magical projection from Morgana, Kale is able to command Guardian the genie to help her find the book that Morgana seeks. The Jewel Riders' arrival leads to a massive magical battle between the girls and the genie forced by Kale's order to try and destroy them. The fight ends when Archie manages to convince the genie that they are Merlin's students. The Jewel Riders race to pursue Kale who is fleeing with the book into tunnels. They manage to catch up with the evil sorceress and capture her with their now superior powers, but Morgana sends her own and even stronger magic through the Dark Stone, freeing Kale and trapping the girls. Luckily, the genie saves them, but he gets trapped in a magic mirror because he attacked a wizard. Now it is the Jewel Riders free the genie in turn, allowing him to take the book from Kale who ends up blasting the book with her increased power, and she and Morgana vanish. After the battle, the genie explains that the book was about the Wizard Jewels, the jewels that once belonged to the great wizards of Avalon. Without their jewels, the wizards can not return to Avalon after Merlin banished them to the Wild Magic a thousand years ago. The girls decide to retrieve the jewels, since they might help bring Merlin home. The dweasels eavesdropped this entire conversation. Original script Video See also * List of episodes External links * Original script * The Avalon Archive commentary Category:Episodes Category:Second season